


An Unexpected Guest

by Dragonzzilla



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Platonic Relationship, Pregnancy, Trans Reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonzzilla/pseuds/Dragonzzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expectant Mercy receives a visit from an unexpected guest. A sequel to my previous work, "A Good Morning", both of which take place in an AU where Mercy and Reaper live together. Wrote this for my buddy, Mordu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mordu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordu/gifts).



Mercy folded over the shirt in her hands, her fingernails a brilliant and polished red. She sang quietly to herself as she worked, one garment after another. It wasn't something she often did, singing. She was actually a little embarrassed about it. She never took choir while in school, absorbed in her studies as she was, so she didn't think she was that good. Passable, maybe, but not good. She had heard some amazing voices in her life; she couldn't compare to them, surely.

But today, she was alone, with no one to listen in, so she felt comfortable enough to slip into it. Gabriel had already left for grocery shopping an hour ago, leaving Mercy alone in the house. Well, not completely alone. Whether she wanted it or not, the two cats were always ready to provide her some company. She already had to shoo Sparta off the laundry twice this morning, both times after returning from the bathroom. The cats clung to Reyes' clothes obsessively. They were more his cats than hers, but they weren't totally cold to her; they rubbed up against her frequently, and more often than not purred when she held them. They simply adored Reyes.

With another pair of pants complete, she paused to catch a breath. She must've fallen into a rhythm that was faster than she intended and not realized it. Alright, deep breaths, she told herself. In and out. Her lungs steadily filled with air, then shrunk again, in and out. It only took a few repetitions to return to normal.

Mercy huffed now, not for lack of air, but because she was upset. Even tasks as mundane as folding laundry took energy out of her nowadays. She disliked this feeling of impotence. She had worked in hospitals all her life, and that instilled an energy; there was always something to do, even if it was calmly filling out an assessment. She was used to fatigue after a hard day's work, not after cleaning the house. And yet, she was comfortable with her life as it was, weak stamina aside. While she preferred doing things herself, she enjoyed the assistance from Gabriel, who would always fetch something from a shelf a bit too high or a bit far away. He took care of the cats without any prompting, although he was already pretty good at that. He even cooked on a regular basis, making sure to tone back the spices for her, since she had a light stomach as of late. Not to mention, Gabriel showered her with affection, every morning and every night. His love was very intimate. He clung close, wrapping his arms around her whenever possible and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. His praise always flushed her cheeks, but it felt right. She felt beautiful, now more than ever. And it was all thanks to what was also the source of her, admittedly minor, woes.

She looked down to her distended abdomen, which burgeoned with life. Her fair skin was stretched tight, but regular application of cream and moisturizer had kept her skin near-unblemished. Gabriel never skipped the opportunity to help her with that. Nonetheless, she felt as tight as a drum, and she still had weeks ahead to grow… something she rather looked forward to. She was well into her pregnancy, and was now entering an advanced stage, but delivery wasn't imminent. She was just big. Vast, even. Thankfully, both her and their child were perfectly healthy. A perfectly healthy baby girl, all wrapped up in her; she was just a big baby girl, was all. Mercy had been meticulous in taking care of herself, drawing from her medical experience. She kept herself well-exercised and stuck to a healthy diet. The baby had become her project in a way, her diversion and infinite fascination. She had doctored others through their own pregnancies, and helped deliver a few of their children, yet she still hadn't come to terms that she was carrying life of her own, at this very moment. A baby, her baby, was growing within her. She didn't think she could do it, really. She was confident in her knowledge in the subject, yes, but actually carrying a child to term? The prospect had excited her, both as a scientist, to experience such a miraculous condition first hand, and a person. At the back of her mind, she had always wanted to raise a child. She loved children. Her line of work brought her into contact with so many, often in less than happy circumstances, and yet to see them smile and giggle filled her with hope and joy. She had held others' babies in her arms, and found peace in their soft faces and cute burbles. At some point, though, she had to hand them back or pass them off to someone else, onto the next patient in need of her help. But now, she would have a baby of her own, adorable and innocent, one she could keep in her arms forever and never give away. As much as she enjoyed the pregnancy, that was what she looked forward to the most. A bundle to call her own.

Though, she couldn't discount Gabriel's involvement. He was just as committed to the child as she was; some days, he seemed even more excited than Mercy was. The pregnancy had been good for him. He seemed joyed, or at least content. He had endured much in his life, things he would never fully recover from, despite her best efforts, but he smiled now. He smiled and loved it, loved the both of them. It was a step, if not to recovery, then acceptance. That brought Mercy unparalleled confidence. They benefitted from this both. So it was their child. Their wonderful, growing child.

The laundry was finally complete. Every shirt, pair of pants, and undergarment now laid before her, all neatly folded and organized atop the bed. It was a small victory, but in her gravid state, she took her accomplishments where she could.

Mercy then heard a small jingle. She turned to the bedroom door to see Sombra brushing her head against the bell that Gabriel had hung from the doorknob. The cats were remarkably well trained; he had trained them to ring the bell whenever they wanted to go outside. Mercy still couldn't believe Gabriel named the cat after the person, though. "I'll be right there," she told the cat, which sat on its haunches waiting for her. She waddled over, beckoning Sombra to follow her down the stairs. Once the black cat slipped out the door, Mercy slid it close and began the trip back up the flight, one hand girding the rail with the other resting on her stomach.

Her mind was on putting the clothes away when she rounded the corner back into the bedroom. Immediately, her heart skipped a beat. Genji was standing in front of her. In her room. At that moment, she became shockingly aware that she wasn't wearing that much.

"Greetings, Doctor Ziegler. Please, forgive my intrusion." The Shimada quickly bowed, his hands forming a gesture of respect as he did, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hello… Genji," she managed to say. To say she was nonplussed would have been an understatement. "I didn't hear you… enter." Naturally. Genji never made noise unless he wanted to. She would know; she helped give him his cybernetic body. "How did you… get in?"

"I entered through the window," he answered. He turned his body sideways to permit her a view of the window in question. She had opened it earlier to air out the room, just after Reyes left. It wasn't even that large. Leave it to Genji though to exploit such a small opening.

Mercy wasn't exactly upset by Genji's sudden appearance. However, she preferred to know when she was expecting guests. "What brings you here?" she asked, trying to sound as congenial as possible.

"My agenda did not permit me to visit until now. I have been most busy. I have not seen you for some time, so I wished to pay you a visit." He pointed a single finger at Mercy's middle. "I see that life has been treating you well," he said, his voice warm.

Mercy felt herself blush a little. "Well, thank you." Genji still held a place close to her heart, so his comments never failed to humble her. It wasn't love that she felt for him per say, but there was an intense bond, the kind forged between people who went through a harrowing experience, having saved Genji's life.

He drew closer, now within arm's reach of her. "May I?" Even with his face hidden beneath his visor, there was no mistaking his intent.

"Please," she permitted. "Go right on ahead."

Genji dropped to one knee then, bringing himself in level with Mercy's belly. "Hello, little one." His voice was soft and gentle, even beneath the cybernetic timbre. "Your mother one saved my life." Almost in response, a tiny bump moved across the taut surface, barely perceptible if not for how the light played on it.

Mercy held her belly, having felt the movement. "She seems to like you," she said, smiling.

"I am glad." Genji rose to his feet. "I trust Reyes also has been treating you well?" It was said with a casual air, but there was no mistaking the interest in it.

That question was a bit more… sensitive. She had nothing to hide about her relationship with Gabriel, but people always felt the need to ask. It didn't bother Mercy so much, given what had happened to Gabriel at Switzerland and the tensions within Overwatch at the time. He was irrevocably changed, as much as Mercy hated to admit it. But she managed to save him, as… imperfect… as the solution was at first. But she did everything within her power to salvage the worst of a bad situation. Of course, it wasn't all fine and dandy after that; there was political fallout from the explosion, not to mention from the growing sedition within Overwatch, and Gabriel was at the heart of it… but somehow, things turned out better than Mercy hoped. Overwatch survived, and while it took some maneuvering, she managed to keep Gabriel out of prison. She also got him medically retired, much to his chagrin, but it was ultimately for the best. She had kept an eye on him ever since, monitoring his altered physiology. It was a tough call, focusing her efforts on a single man, but she felt responsible. She stuck with him, and that also forged an intense bond that wasn't quite love, but communion. That, and their close proximity and time with one another, just so happened to give way to attraction and, well, affection. They had spent five years together now, and what was presently growing inside Mercy was a testament to how far they've come.

"Of course," she said to Genji's question. "Gabriel has been nothing but kind to me." Oh, there were times when Gabriel loathed her, loathed himself, loathed everything; times where he felt like exploding, and sometimes did, in a controlled manner. But he never laid a finger on her, and she knew well enough that he was traumatized. She understood trauma. "And I am capable of fending for myself, you know," she felt the need to remind Genji. She wasn't a wallflower.

Genji nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer. "That is good." He then turned his gaze to the bed and the stacks of clean clothing atop it. "Laundry, eh?" His voice was lighter now, in contrast to just before. He looked back. "May I help you with that?"

"I am quite alright. There isn't that much to put away." The both of them didn't produce so much laundry to take very long, and she wasn't so laden as that. Not yet, anyway. She couldn't accept his offer.

"Please," Genji insisted. "It is the least I can do for a friend. It would be an honor." Then, with a touch of good humor in his voice, he added, "It is considered good luck to help an expectant woman." Mercy didn't need to remove the mask to know Genji was smiling under there.

Deciding to indulge him, Mercy returned the smile. "Very well. But I will have to tell you where to put them." Genji might've been an adept ninja, but she had doubts that he already knew which drawers belonged to whom. At least, she hoped. The idea of Genji rifling through her dresser in anticipation of offering his assistance was a bit discomforting, considering she wasn't away for long or that far away, but didn't hear a thing.

Thankfully, her fears were not realized. Genji put everything away in short order once she told him what went where. While he worked, Mercy sat the head of the bed and thought of what next to ask. He was right that they hadn't seen each other for a while. Months, at least, definitely before the pregnancy. It only seemed right that they catch up now. "How have you been, Genji? Have your cybernetics been working well?" She naturally slipped into the doctor. "No complaints or concerns? Malfunctions?"

"They have been performing most admirably," he reported. He flexed his fingers in gesture, forming them into a fist then uncurling them. "No concerns to speak of." He strolled over to the side of the bed and sat beside her.

"Have you suffered any injuries recently? Checked the mechanisms? When was the last time you drank some water?" Her questions were becoming less logical.

Genji made an amused sound in his throat, not quite a chuckle. "I am well seen to, Doctor, you need not worry."

Mercy believed him, as much as she wanted to keep asking. Just as with Gabriel, she felt responsible for Genji's current state of being. She wished there had been another way; she always wished there was a better way. "Forgive me," she asked. "I did not mean to pry."

Genji gently took her hand in his. His touch was cool, but not unwelcome. "It is alright, Angela." He rarely used her first name. "You are a doctor," he reminded, looking her in the eyes. "It is good that you ask."

Funny. There were times she didn't feel that successful as a doctor… but she took the compliment, for his sake. "Thank you," she said, brushing aside her hair with her free hand.

"You are most welcome, Angela." His grip became snug.

There was some silence before Genji spoke again. "I have been meaning to ask. Have you decided upon a name for your child?"

Mercy welcomed the change in subject. She gave a small smile. "No, not yet. We know she is a girl, but that's all." She and Gabriel had been discussing it. Gabriel, of course, wanted to give her a name befitting her heritage, but Mercy argued much the same. So far, they hadn't reached a conclusion.

"A big girl, it seems. Doubtless, she will bring the both of you much joy." His inclusion of Gabriel in that didn't go unnoticed by Mercy. Whatever feelings he had, Genji respected their relationship.

"Thank you," she said for the second time in a few minutes. "And yes, she is quite the big girl." She surmised it had something to do with Gabriel's genetics, which were altered in a "soldier enhancement program" done by the United States military. The details were still classified, but she had run enough diagnostics on both Jack and Gabriel to have a good estimation of their abilities. Physically speaking, they were nearly better than the average adult male their demographic in every way. Stronger, faster, healthier. Even their genes showed evidence of slowed decay; in essence, their bodies didn't age as quickly. It wasn't illogical to conclude their child's health and size were products of all that. "Big and healthy," she said again. "And active. You wouldn't believe how active she is, this young."

Genji's hand lifted his hand from the bed. "Could I…?" There was a deal of hesitation in Genji's voice, which made his intention all the more obvious.

"Go ahead."

Murmuring thanks, Genji laid his hand upon her belly. Again, his touch was cool, but it was not hard like metal; it was gentler, thanks to the silicone that padded his fingers and palm. It wasn't the same as a human hand, but it wasn't uncomfortable at all upon her skin. He kept his hand perfectly still, as if wary of disturbing the occupant within.

"Go on," she urged. "Don't be afraid."

With that, Genji started moving his hand gently across the surface, still cautious in his speed and motions. Mercy couldn't deny that it felt good. It always felt good. The stimulation never failed to bring a smile to her face. Genji must've noticed that, because he now placed both of his hands on her belly and resumed his pattern. Sweeping, circular motions. "You are beautiful, Angela."

Mercy smiled once again. "I'm glad you think so." She then laid back a little, her hands braced behind her, sticking her belly out and giving Genji some more surface area.

"Does it… hurt when your child moves?" Genji asked, tittering on the word.

Mercy gave it some thought. "Sometimes. She's strong. Most of the time, it's just uncomfortable. But at the same time, I also like it." Activity was a sign that she was growing nice and healthy.

"And your skin is flawless," he remarked, as if surprised or impressed.

"Well, I've been working hard to maintain it, yes." Just then, she felt some movement. It wasn't much, but she definitely felt it. "I think she's moving."

"I believe I saw it." Genji repositioned his hands. "Are you there, little one?"

Mercy took one of her hands and lightly rapped her fingers against the fleshy sphere. "Come on, baby. Can you move for us?" Her voice was kind and imploring.

They waited and waited, but nothing happened. For a moment, Mercy was a bit disappointed, but then she felt her womb quiver. Suddenly, a small arm or a leg pushed against the surface, unmistakable to the naked eye, with enough force to elicit a small oof from her. She watched as her belly stretched and jutted outward, the pressure making her wince. It maintained that lopsided shape for some ten seconds, adjusting slightly, then fell back down, disappearing beneath the round surface.

Mercy was a little astonished of what just happened.

Genji, who had pulled his hands away in concern at the first sign of movement, said, "That was… amazing, Angela." The marvel was apparent in his voice.

Mercy composed herself. "Yes, I suppose that was." Intense was the word she would've used.

"You were definitely not exaggerating your daughter's strength."

"Honestly, I'm worried what she'll be like in a couple of weeks. She's not done growing yet; she'll only get bigger and become more active as time goes on." It was hard for Mercy to believe she herself was going to get much bigger. She felt heavy as it is.

"I am sure you can meet the challenge," he said, his voice reassuring. "Your daughter is fortunate to have such a strong mother."

Her cheeks flushed at the praise. "You are too kind by half, Genji." It was then that she heard a familiar roar drifting the window. Suddenly, her heart was in her throat. What was Gabriel doing home so early? Mercy set her hands on Genji's shoulders. "You need to go, Genji." While she might not have minded the sudden appearance of a friend, Gabriel wouldn't take kindly to the home intrusion, let alone to finding someone with her. He was a little… overprotective.

"But I have only just arrived," Genji whispered. Why did he have to be difficult?

Already, Mercy could hear Gabriel at the door, yet he didn't power down his bike. He clearly wasn't planning to stay for long. Knowing that, she conceded to Genji. "Fine. You can stay, just hide." She knew the front door was open now by the sound of Gabriel's boots. While the Shimada quickly made himself disappear, Mercy put on her best face and tried not to look at Genji's hiding place.

Gabriel never announced he was home, but he didn't immediately come upstairs either. A good minute or so actually passed before he entered the bedroom. His face became a slight smile. "Hey, babe."

"Back so soon?" Mercy didn't have to feign her surprise, but she had to make sure she didn't expose anything either.

Gabriel grimaced, but seemed embarrassed. "Well, I kind of… forgot the shopping list."

He forgot the shopping list? She was genuinely incredulous. "You could've called or messaged, Gabriel. You didn't have to drive all the way back."

"I knew you wanted to get some cleaning done. I didn't want to bother you."

"It wouldn't have taken that long," she admonished. Minutes, at the most.

"What can I say?" Gabriel said with a smirk. "Between messaging you and coming home, I just had to take the option that included looking at your face."

Mercy gave a wry smile back. "You're hopelessly romantic, Gabriel. Do you have the list now?" She didn't want to seem impatient, but it came out.

"Hey, don't be so quick to shove me back out the door." Gabriel passed through the doorway and walked up to her, planting a light kiss on the lips, which she returned. "But yes," he answered. "I have it."

"Then go get the groceries," she said, giving him a playful shove. "You're wearing boots on the carpet."

"I love you too, dear." With that, Gabriel backed out of the bedroom. Mercy carefully listened to him descending the stairs. The front door closed shut soon after, and within a minute, the hum of his bike had faded into the distance.

Mercy felt a great weight lift from her shoulders. She realized her body had tensed up during that whole affair. She relaxed her muscles, letting let out a long exhale. "You can come out now." Right on cue, Genji stepped out of the closet. It was a bit mundane for a ninja, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Thank you," Genji said. "That must not have been easy."

"Well, it is done now." She usually wasn't one for deceiving people, or withholding information from them, but it was easy to become lost in the conversation. "He'll be back in about two hours," she said. "You should leave before then."

"That is all the time I require, though I have much to tell. It is good to see you again, Angela."

"You too, Genji. You too."

**Author's Note:**

> I am known as goinghardt on Tumblr.


End file.
